


A War of Wars

by snekcrowley4004



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta'd, Episode: s02e17 Sympathy for the Goddess, F/M, Identity Reveal, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Lucifer and Michael are Twins, Lucifer is a triplet, Not Canonical Azrael, Not Canonical Michael, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Siblings, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snekcrowley4004/pseuds/snekcrowley4004
Summary: Lucifer heads to a new case, but the body that lies on the floor is someone he'd never expect, and everything goes downhill from there.Featuring Lucifer being a dork, a set of triplets and a set of twins, Lucifer being the baby brother, the Goddess doing her own thing and God... well, that would spoil things, wouldn't it?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93





	A War of Wars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [what_a_mood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_mood/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A War of Wars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505159) by [what_a_mood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_mood/pseuds/what_a_mood). 



> Adopted from [what_a_mood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_mood).
> 
> Beta'd by [AdrianaSlytherin20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaSlytherin20).

_Michael was on Earth for a reason. He had to be, the pain he was in wouldn’t be worth it for anyone other than Samael. His twin, Samael, Lucifer the Morningstar. Michael was on Earth to warn Samael- to warn—_

_There had been something he needed to tell Samael, but it was lost in the darkness, the darkness Michael had created as he pressed his sword to Samael’s chin, tilted it up and pushed him backwards, off the edge and into the flames. The light had gone with his brother._

_There was a time before the dark. Michael remembered this much – the dark was not always, but Samael was._

_That was it! War. He’d been warning Samael of war, something Michael was particularly good at. But – no. Something had gone wrong, he’d made it to Earth, surrounded and unconscious. The angel of war trapped by a war of his own making, unable to move or see or feel anything but the cold, dark void._

_Was this what Hell felt like?_

_Father always had been one for cruel ironies, not that he’d have anything to do with this one._

_There was a light in the distance. It grew closer, and Michael grasped for it, for his twin, anything to stop his fall. The light bloomed brighter and brighter, then it surrounded him, and he was Michael and he was **free**._

***

Lucifer awoke with a strangled gasp.

Dreaming of Michael wasn’t a common occurrence, but it wasn’t an odd one. Linda liked to say that his fall from Heaven was the centre of his trauma, and Michael has been the last thing he saw. Fitting, for desire and truth to match fear and war so well.

But there was no use getting lost in the past when he could get to the precinct and see the Detective. A case would distract him from thoughts of his father’s wrath, his father’s sword.

Michael wasn’t Lucifer’s _anything_ anymore.

The drive in the car calmed him somewhat, Michael slipping from his mind and the Detective replacing him.

“ _Hello,_ Detective,” he greeted. “Anything of interest happen around here?”

Chloe rose an eyebrow. “Nice of you to join us, it’s only eleven o’clock.”

“I know, I’m up early, you can congratulate me later – any new cases?”

“We do, actually.” She looked up. “Someone got stabbed in a gym. We’re heading over now.”

Lucifer swept his arm out. “Lead the way, Detective.”

Bumping his shoulder with a smile, she walked alongside him to the car.

They were going to be okay.

***

When they arrived, Ella was already at the scene, brightening up as they walked in.

“Our vic died from the stab wounds, here,” Ella said, pointing at the corpse. It was clearly male and fairly tall, dark hair matted with the same blood that caked the man, presumably from the thirteen stab wounds on his back. “We’ll turn him over as soon as we’ve finished the photos.”

Lucifer squinted at the body, almost recognising him.

“Oh!” Ella cried. “There was a note with the body.”

_To M. M.’s family,_ it read. _We know who you are. You don’t belong here. Leave, or we will make you._

_To his twin brother: you caused your brother’s death. Be careful. We advise you to leave with your family._

Frowning, Chloe said, “M. M. must be the victim. Once we’ve identified him, we ought to contact the twin, see if they know anything.”

Light glistened off of the ring on the corpse’s hand. It was a white stone, set in a gold casing, an inversion to Lucifer’s own, and alike enough to the one Michael wore to remind Lucifer of the dream – the _nightmare_ – he’d had that morning.

Michael was scared. Why would Michael be scared?

Lucifer crouched next to him, picking up the hand at the wrist, inspecting it. The ring was so like Michael’s… but it couldn’t be. Right?

He stepped back to allow them to turn the deceased over.

The ringing sound grew louder, and, for a split second, Lucifer saw only black and white and—

No.

Everyone was staring at him, and he knew- he _knew,_ he just didn’t want to.

“What?” he whispered, trying to postpone the time before he looked down and saw his own face staring back at him, twisted in fear and pain.

He was on the ground, somehow, hands shaking clutching Michael’s arms, tears streaming down his face, silently begging that he’d shudder and take a breath, sneer, “Lucifer,” into his face.

Michael did not wake.

_To his twin brother – you caused your brother’s death._

“No. No, no, no, _no_ ,” he choked, Chloe’s hand touching his shoulder.

“Who was he?”

Lucifer swallowed. “Michael,” he said. “He was Michael.”

She nodded. “I’ll let you mourn.”

Mourn. Mourn, because Michael was dead.

_Please,_ Lucifer prayed. _Help me. Bring him back._ _Raphael. Azrael. Gabriel, please…_

Please let Michael be okay.

Azrael broke through the doors, dark eyes wild and long hair swinging behind her. “Lu!”

His prayers had been answered.

“Rae,” he whispered, letting her pull him into a hug.

_Michael is still alive, Lu,_ Azrael prayed to him. _We have to get out of here. Samael, Michael is still alive. Move!_

Chloe came over, tapping Azrael on the shoulder. “Excuse me, ma’am,” she began. “This is a crime scene.”

“Lucifer is my brother. Michael, too.”

Chloe blinked, nodding in acquiescence.

In a blink, all three of them were gone.

***

Lucifer had a great many properties, one of them a large manor house that he had, admittedly, bought because of its resemblance to the Silver City. His siblings would appreciate it, at least.

Azrael dropped in beside him, laying Michael out on the bed.

“Call Gabriel,” she instructed. “Try not to kill him.”

She clasped her own hands together, presumably praying to her twin.

Gabriel popped in with a grin.

“Baby brother!” he said, slapping Lucifer so hard across the back he smashed into the wall. “Pleasure to see you, as always.”

Lucifer rose an eyebrow, feeling more like himself with his elder triplet here, not having to focus on Michael lying like dead beside him. “Nice of you to visit, after all these millennia.”

“Eh,” Gabriel shrugged. “You always had a rebellious streak. It was bound to happen sooner or later.”

Lucifer spluttered, which was, unfortunately, when his blonde clone noticed Michael.

“Well, that’s not good.”

A gentle, rhythmic voice came from behind them. “I can heal him still.”

Raphael, the softer, red-headed Azrael, the healer. “I cannot heal him fully, but he will live, at least.”

She looked at Lucifer, having figured that he’d be the least likely to allow her near his twin. He merely nodded.

Raphael’s hands lit with a golden light, bouncing off her brown eye and her blue eye, before coming to a rest on Michael’s chest. It paused, growing brighter, stronger, before sinking into him and settling with a faint hiss.

Michael’s eyes fluttered open. “War is coming,” he whispered, then passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> You could... poke your head into my [Discord server](https://discord.gg/37bXdGW)? I don't bite (much)!
> 
> Alternately, you could pop into my mess of a Tumblr [here](https://goldenzingy46.tumblr.com/), or my writing Tumblr [here](https://goldenzingy46butwriteblr.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
